Bakugan
Bakugan are creatures from an alternate dimension called Vestroia, along with the worlds of Neathia and Gundalia. Bakugan is a Japanese word that means "exploding sphere." Origin A long time ago, a mysterious force known as Code Eve constructed the first two Bakugan; Dharaknoid and Dragonoid, based off genes from an unknown ultimate warrior. The two of them ripped their home universe into two separate realities. One contained the six attribute worlds of Vestroia, and the other Neathia and Gundalia. Vestroia was seeded by the Dragonoid, while the Dharaknoid seeded Neathia and Gundalia. In time more Bakugan emerged, and their origin was lost to legend. At the start of the series, only two full descendants of the original two remained, though all Bakugan are descendants of them. One day, strange cards with Bakugan inside of them, fell from the sky on Earth and Vestal, because the Silent Core was stolen and the Infinity Core fell to Earth, creating a rift between dimensions. Within were the Bakugan, in ball forms. Dan and the Brawlers worked together to make rules for a game that used the Bakugan on Earth. They cannot take on their true form (as they were in Vestroia) in the human dimension, and take on the form of a sphere that pops out (or stands) into a miniature form. However, they can assume their true form when a Bakugan game is played. Bakugan take many sizes and shapes, and generally comes in six Attributes, Pyrus, Haos, Subterra, Darkus, Ventus, and Aquos. Additionally, Naga and Wavern in the anime are referred to as "The White Ones". See Attribute. Naga is the evil Bakugan who opened up the Vortex from Vestroia to Earth. At the end of season 1, the six attribute worlds of Vestroia were merged into New Vestroia, with a noble Dragonoid as it's new core. Three years after New Vestroia formed, it was discovered that the Vestals had colonized the planet, and subjugated the Bakugan. Drago separated himself from the core, and with help from five new heroes, managed to save Vestroia from the Vestal colonists, and later the Bakugan Termination System; a device made to destroy Bakugan. Around this time artificial Bakugan were developed; Mechanical Bakugan by the Vestals, and Synthetic Bakugan by humans using Phantom Data. A year after that, it was discovered that Bakugan are native to two other planets; Neathia and Gundalia, who were currently at war. Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan naturally have almost three times the g-power of Vestroian Bakugan, but lack the natural ability to evolve. As Drago and his human allies ended the war, the origins of the Bakugan were revealed a little more. Trivia *It is currently unknown how new species of Bakugan are born for sure. On the other hand, in season 1 Preyas spawned a new Bakugan instead of evolving. Thus it may be possible that new Bakugan are spawned after a Bakugan is ready to evolve. This might explain why Bakugan that are common don't seem to evolve, as instead they might spawn. *There is a counterpart to Bakugan in another dimension called Zoobles. Gallery File:Luminodragonoidaquosx.jpg|A Real Game Lumino Dragonoid File:Ld28.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid, as seen in the Anime File:Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Open_(1).png|Lumino Dragonoid, as he appears in Bakugan Dimensions File:Luminodragonoidx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid's Real Mode, as seen in the Anime File:PyrusLD.png|Lumino Dragonoid's Real Mode, as it appears in Bakugan Dimensions Faces of Drago Gate Card.png|Lumino Dragonoid in real mode, on the game's Gate Cards P-1.jpg 20.jpg Dah.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 7.41.39 PM.png Jesse-angry-Plitheon.jpg Cyclone army.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10 01 45 AM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0010.jpg Dragonoid-bakugan.jpg Dragovboostedragon.PNG Dragovsballform.PNG Dragovsreaper.PNG Evod.PNG Evodrago.PNG HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (43).jpg Pyrus Dragonoid.jpg Pyrus Evo Dragonoid.png Aquos Scaboid.jpg Darkus Ramdol BD.png Darkus Rubanoid Open.png Darkus Rubanoiddd.png Darkusrd.JPG Grenaquosx.jpg Megarus aquosx.jpg Pyrus Ramdol BD.png Ramdol Card.png Ramdolaquosx.jpg Rd4.PNG Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 4.15.30 PM.png Bakuride.PNG Lumitxz.jpg Runo & Tigerra.JPG Tigerra.jpg Tigerra Ball.JPG Tigerra Screen.JPG Tigrerra Anime.jpg Tigrerra and Preyas.jpg Tigress.png 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (41).jpg Bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals 0020.jpg Blade Tigerra.JPG Blade Tigrerra.JPG Blade Tigrerra Fishing.PNG Blade Tigrerra when she evolved.JPG Aquos Preyas.jpg B.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control PREVIEW 0002.jpg Darkus Preyas.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Races Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan episodes